


razzle dazzle (but it’s not)

by van_Miaow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Group Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, PWP, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: Все равно считается.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Hawaii Five-O 2017.  
> Бета: their-law.
> 
> Групповой секс, упоминание еще более группового секса, dirty talk, незащищенный секс, оральный секс, легкое доминирование, отстраненный POV.

От удара по спине я дёрнулся, поднимая голову с крепкого, такого удобного бедра, на котором задремал. Наверняка на щеке остались расплывающиеся розовые пятна.

— Не отлынивай, — сказал лейтенант Келли и ударил уже чуть сильнее. Плотная джинса с шорохом прошлась по голой коже. Я судорожно замотал головой, хоть он меня и не видел, изогнулся и потёрся о его ногу. От долгого сидения в одной позе тело затекло: правое колено онемело, не хотело слушаться, сводило, и мне не удалось сдержать стон. Лейтенант хмыкнул, опустил руку под стол, потянулся ко мне, как всегда безошибочно и слепо касаясь сразу лица, провёл по щеке. Быстро повернув голову, я словил его пальцы губами, прося прощения. Он толкнулся глубже, в рот, засовывая два пальца мне под язык и сразу же резко выдёргивая, и шлёпнул, подталкивая обратно, к прерванному занятию.

Подогнув под себя левую ногу — холодный пол на мгновение обжёг кожу — я снова положил голову на обтянутое тонким, гладким хлопком бедро и ткнулся носом в еще мокрый от моей слюны член. Раскрытыми губами повёл по нему и медленно, глубоко задышал, лаская кожу тёплым воздухом, потом привычно взял головку за щеку, ничего не делая, просто держа член во рту — так, как и должен был делать весь вечер.

Над столом засмеялись. Звякнуло стекло.

— Ха! Я сделал тебя, Макгарретт, — Гровер внезапно оттолкнул меня и привстал, нагибаясь над столом. Его член мазнул по моему лицу, оставляя липкую, враз начавшую застывать полосу. Раздался перестук сгребаемых фишек. — Если бы мне не пора было домой, я бы оставил тебя без штанов.

— Он и так без них останется, Лу, — рассмеялся лейтенант Келли и спросил: — Может, еще партию?

— Не сегодня, — и Гровер отодвинул стул, вставая.

Я поднялся на четвереньки, пополз и, вытянув шею, лизнул чёрную, на тон темнее остального тела, мошонку. Тяжёлую и большую. Взять её в рот полностью легко не получилось бы, правда, я никогда и не пытался — Гровер был неприхотлив и просто совал в меня член, пока не кончал.

Когда на лейтенанта Келли находило то его редкое, задумчивое, странное настроение, я днями ходил с кровоточащими уголками губ.

— Идём, пацан, — Гровер ухватил меня за плечо и дёрнул вверх, поднимая. — Постараюсь побыстрее, действительно спешу. — Затёкшие ноги подогнулись, и он практически потащил меня прочь от стола.

В его руках я болтался, словно кукла на шарнирах, мне даже показалось, что я снова отключился: спать хотелось невыносимо, и я на секунду закрыл глаза, а открыв их, увидел только кожаную обивку дивана, уходящую в бесконечность.

Гровер помог мне залезть на диван — коленками я упёрся в край — а потом подтолкнул, заставив упереться локтями на спинку, лечь на неё грудью, и надавил на лопатки, заставив прогнуться в пояснице, оттопыривая мне задницу.

Сунул в меня палец.

— Хм, мягко, — он добавил еще один и начал медленно разминать края ануса, как будто это действительно было нужно. — Тебя опять трахали всю ночь?

Согласно замычав, я положил голову на диванную подушку и расслабился — пальцы скользнули глубже, погружаясь до конца.

За спиной чем-то шуршал Гровер, бормоча что-то про смазку, со стороны стола доносился голос Стива.

На ягодицы легли большие ладони, раздвигая их, и в задницу ткнулся член. Гровер снова начал растягивать края ануса пальцами и протискиваться головкой внутрь. Хорошо, что в этом доме действительно всегда находилась смазка: его член был действительно крупным — несмотря на вымотавшую и растрахавшую меня ночь, стало больно, и я тихо застонал.

— Пацан, — Гровер не остановился и, тяжело дыша, продолжал двигаться, — тебе тут так все натёрли, что мне даже как-то неловко, — он наконец замер, упёршись в меня животом.

— Лейтенант Келли говорит, что в этом и есть смысл подготовки меня к вечеру покера, — ответил я и закрыл глаза.

— Резонно, — он хмыкнул и, шлёпнув меня по ягодице, начал резко, размашисто двигаться, хлопая и хлопая по мне животом. Лицо вдавливало в подушку и возило по дивану. Внутри пекло, Гровер не любил пачкаться в смазке, использовал её по минимуму — всунуть, а первые минуты самого траха всегда были сухими и особенно тяжёлыми.

Все вокруг искажалось, то сворачивалось, то рвалось и бежало в разные стороны, я не мог понять, сколько прошло времени — пара минут или полчаса. Но становилось легче: жжение отошло на задний план, стало привычнее, боль терпимее, член равномерно и гладко заскользил во мне. Как ночью с лейтенантом Келли. И Стивом.

— Пацан, я давно не молод, — Гровер вынул член и замер, приставив к анусу головку. — Тебе все равно придётся проснуться. Шевелись.

Я приподнялся на локтях, двигаясь, пытаясь насадиться на Гровера самостоятельно — получалось не очень, неловко и медленно, головка члена все выскальзывала из ануса, и приходилось начинать сначала. Мой мягкий член смешно болтался при каждом движении и толчке.

— Молодец, — Гровер снова хлопнул по ягодице и поводил членом по месту удара. — Что-то ты сегодня в красных пятнах весь. — Давай, вставай.

Он сел на диван, облокотившись на спинку. Огромный, изогнутый, как банан, член покачивался. Я подошёл вплотную и дотронулся до него, погладил блестящую головку. Если мошонка Гровера была действительно темной, член коричневым, как и вся кожа, то головка была почти такой же светлой, как ладони, только чуть розоватой. Каждый раз мне с трудом верилось, что это влезает в меня, двигается во мне.

— Ну.

Шагнув ближе, я залез к нему на колени, немного поёрзал. Приподнявшись, попытался насадиться на член сам, но он дёрнул меня за бедра, надевая на себя, отработано и машинально, как перчатки на месте преступления. Вспышка боли прошила меня, и я привалился к его плотному, сильному, начавшему полнеть телу. Обнял его за плечи. И начал подмахивать толчкам, сон понемногу уходил, а Гроверу действительно нужно было домой, жена ждала.

Он снова тяжело задышал и задвигался быстрее, почти не вынимая из меня член, лишь резко дёргая бёдрами. Я стонал на каждом движении: анус пекло, телу было сложно, но мысли о том, что я это делаю, что этот член во мне, что все в этой комнате хотели, чтобы я раздвигал ноги и давал себя трахать, хотели меня, начали перевешивать. И я стонал, тихо и чуть надрывно: мне было больно, но я будто говорил «да, да, я могу еще, дайте мне еще».

— Пацан, — засипел Гровер, двигаясь еще быстрее, сбиваясь с ровного ритма. Прижавшись к нему сильнее, я сжался, сопротивляясь толчкам, и почувствовал, как головка на мгновение увеличилась, растягивая стенки ануса, запульсировала, и Гровер кончил. Потекла тёплая сперма.

— Не так, — я попытался завалиться на бок, не выпуская из себя опадающий член, но не получилось, диван был намного уже кровати, где трюк был мною отработан, и я жалобно повторил: — Не так, ну.

— Знаю, сейчас, — Гровер приподнялся, не отпуская меня, повернулся, уронил меня на спину и навалился сверху. Я обнимал его ногами, удерживая. — Думаю, все.

— Ага, — его член стал совсем мягким, и я чувствовал сперму внутри, он уже полностью кончил.

Положив руку мне на живот, Гровер начал аккуратно вынимать член, второй рукой придерживая его и обтирая, не давая сперме вытечь.

— Спасибо, пацан, — Гровер шлёпнул меня по бедру и встал с дивана. — Я поехал.

Он взял со стоящего рядом кресла аккуратно сложенную стопку одежды и отошёл, скрываясь из моего поля зрения. Шевелиться было лень, я снова уставился на обивку дивана: рельеф завораживал. Стенки ануса пульсировали, привыкнув к растянутости, внутри было пусто, и я полностью сосредоточился, напрягая мышцы, сохраняя сперму в себе.

— Сожмись сильнее, — сказал лейтенант Келли. Я дёрнулся, повернул голову и заметил его на стуле рядом. — Стиву позвонила сестра, и он поднялся на второй этаж, а я решил присмотреть за тобой. И ты...

Сердце зашлось. Я не слышал, когда он подошёл и что успел увидеть, и попытался прочесть ответ на его бесстрастном лице. Как всегда неудачно.

— Хороший мальчик, — после небольшой паузы продолжил лейтенант. — Главное не забыл.

Нервная и больная волна возбуждения прошила меня. Я развернулся к нему всем телом и, поднеся руку ко рту, облизал пальцы, опустил ниже и впервые за вечер прикоснулся к себе, потрогал соски, потом снова облизал пальцы и снова приласкал соски, пачкая их слюной.

— Шлюшка, — лейтенант перенёс стул ближе и сел, нависая надо мной. — Ну, что ты должен делать дальше?

Выплюнув в ладонь столько слюны, сколько мог собрать, я начал размазывать ее по себе — по лицу, груди, животу. Ему нравилось, когда я был грязным, выпачканным всем чем можно. Он часто повторял, что именно такой мой вид настоящий — обкончанный и растраханный, что нужно, чтобы все сразу видели, с кем имеют дело, понимали, чего мне хочется.

— Да, именно так, начинаю узнавать нашего Нахеле.

Я застонал громче, чем хотелось, но лейтенанту не нравилось, когда я был тихим, а я избегал его недовольства. Положив руку на грудь, я стал оттягивать и выкручивать соски, стараясь сделать себе побольнее.

Это ему нравилось тоже

— Удивительно, ты так стараешься, — лейтенант Келли положил руку мне на горло и легонько сжал. — Но чуть не заснул под Гровером, — он начал медленно сжимать ладонь, пока еще разрешая мне дышать. — Я начинаю думать, что ты меня боишься непонятно почему и стараешься только при мне. А может, на самом деле ты нас всех обманываешь? И ты вовсе не вечнотекущая шлюха, мечтающая, чтобы ей засадили? Бывает ведь и такое.

Он резко сжал пальцы, не давая мне вдохнуть, и положил вторую руку мне на лицо: голова кружилась, ужасно хотелось почувствовать запах его ладони, но я не мог — она давила, перекрывала мне рот и нос. В глазах потемнело, стало тихо. И я закашлялся, вдохнул воздух, хрипло задышал.

Лейтенант Келли сидел, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел так, будто я разочаровал его, будто был неважным мусором, а не Нахеле, которому он покупал подарки, красиво одевал, учил, чьими успехами хвастался. И мог трахать часами.

Я заскулил.

— Бывает и такое, — повторил он. — Ну что ж, думаю, хорошо, что мы разобрались с этим сейчас.

По вискам потекли слезы, но я даже не сразу понял, что плачу, в панике пытаясь найти способ все исправить. Я так облажался.

— Пожалуйста, — слова не приходили, и я начал просить, повторяя на все лады, шепча: — Пожалуйста, нет, лейтенант Келли, простите, пожалуйста. Я не хотел.

— Не хотел? — он наклонился, всматриваясь мне в глаза. — Чего именно ты не хотел?

— Я... — почти начав говорить «не хотел расстраивать вас», я остановился и задумался. Да, это было так, но лейтенант предпочитал чёткость и конкретику даже в разговорах. — Я не хотел быть таким пассивным с мистером Гровером, я должен был лучше стараться, он ведь спешил, а вместо этого застрял здесь, возясь со мной.

— Хм…

— Мне понравилось, правда, понравилось, я люблю, когда он меня трахает.

— Да, Лу точно не даёт тебе скучать, — он улыбнулся и поднял бровь, как делал всегда, когда хотел, чтобы я продолжал делать, что делаю. — Но по тебе этого не было особо видно.

Щеки начали гореть. Я поёрзал по дивану задницей и вновь принялся щипать соски.

— Просто я так устал ночью, вы с коммандером Макгарреттом так долго… — я замялся, подбирая слово. Вообще лейтенант Келли любил грязные разговорчики, я попытался понять, насколько грязными они должны быть сейчас, и решил рискнуть: — Так долго трахали меня. Ебали.

Он улыбнулся и довольно кивнул.

— Ебали всю ночь, — обрадованный удачной догадкой, я зачастил. — Это было так хорошо, как всегда, да, я люблю, когда вы меня ебете, но моя задница… — он покачал головой, и я быстро исправился, — моя дырка болит, в ней было столько спермы, она лилась из меня даже с утра.

— Все, как ты любишь, — он улыбнулся, наклонившись, поцеловал меня своими вечно сухими губами, и отстранился — на подбородке осталось пятно моей слюны. Я не мог перестать на него смотреть и приподнялся, пытаясь получить еще один поцелуй.

— Хочешь еще что-то сказать? — лейтенант Келли удержал меня на месте, не давая дотянуться до себя, и, оттолкнув мои руки, начал мять в пальцах уже воспалённые и ноющие соски.

— Когда вы еще спали, я пошёл в ванную и рассматривал себя, — признался я и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть его, мне все еще было иногда стыдно говорить о таком. — Рассматривал свою дырку, она была такая красная, вы натёрли её своими членами, внутри все пекло.

— Распущенная шлюха, помнишь, как ты просил, чтобы мы выебали тебя вдвоём? Тогда дырка у тебя не пекла, — лейтенант говорил мягко, подбадривающе, и я тихо засмеялся, ну конечно, просил, я всегда просил его сделать то, что он хотел сделать сам. Он долго меня этому учил.

— Да, я люблю, когда вы ебете меня вдвоём, это так больно и хорошо, моя дырка так растягивается, что потом, когда вы заканчиваете, её так трудно сжимать, и я лежу в кровати, чувствуя, как она пульсирует, и пытаюсь не дать сперме вытечь, если вы хотите, чтобы я держал её в себе подольше.

Он оставил в покое соски и начал медленно гладить меня: вёл ладонями по плечам, ласкал руки, проводил по животу, рисуя на нем круги. Я дрожал и мечтал, чтобы он не останавливался, чтобы потрогал ноги, запустил руку между бёдер, а лучше — разделся и лёг на меня, придавив собою.

— Иногда я жалею, что ты не хаоле, — задумчиво сказал лейтенант, — я бы посмотрел, как в твою белую задницу запихивают огромный чёрный хер. Хотя так тоже ничего.

— Мне жаль, так жаль, — я задрожал, представив, как он стоял за моей спиной, когда я вяло подмахивал Гроверу, не выпуская из себя его член полностью, не показывая, как он входит в меня раз за разом.

— Наверное, я тебя прощу, — после слов лейтенанта я задрожал сильнее: напряжение покидало тело, сменяясь невозможным облегчением. — Ты извинишься перед Лу и будешь долго просить, чтобы он снова разрешил тебе оседлать его, а когда он разрешит, ты будешь прыгать так, чтобы было видно, как головка входит в твою разъёбанную дырку. И, не останавливаясь, будешь благодарить его, рассказывать, что ты чувствуешь, когда он ебет тебя своим огромным черным членом. Лу не любитель такого, но это хочу послушать я, ты же сделаешь это для меня?

Поймав его руки, я потянул их к лицу — он позволил мне это сделать — и начал тыкаться в них губами, целовать, благодаря.

— Да, спасибо, я все сделаю, — внизу живота собирался жар, анус пульсировал, там было так пусто, что мне захотелось плакать — совсем недавно все было правильно, я был полон, но сам все испортил. Меня простили, но мне нужно было в этом убедиться, чтобы простить себя: — Хорошая шлюха будет прыгать на чёрном члене. Разъебет свою дырку. Простите меня.

Лейтенант Келли засмеялся и одним слитным движением снял футболку, кинул на пол смятый ком. Наклонился — что-то щёлкнуло, скрипнуло, и он нажал на спинку дивана, раскладывая его.

— Так удобнее, — он подтащил меня на середину и сел между моих ног, положив их себе на колени, но не давая раздвинуть широко. — Если шлюшка продолжит так хорошо себя вести, то её нужно будет наградить. И вот тогда нам понадобится место. Как думаешь?

Я застонал и, извиваясь, попытался подползти к нему, прижаться задницей к паху, но он снова засмеялся и дёрнул меня за щиколотку, фиксируя. Мне оставалось продолжать умолять и благодарить его.

— Да, да, она будет себя хорошо вести, сделает все, пожалуйста.

— Посмотрим, — он немного развёл мои бедра и коснулся ануса пальцем. — Она вроде жаловалась, что её дырка печёт и что ей больно. Не знаю, нужна ли мне такая шлюха.

Он навис надо мною, опираясь на локти, поцеловал, на этот раз дольше и грязнее, будто засовывая язык до самых гланд.

— Знаешь, — зашептал он, будто делясь секретом, — сегодня был неудачный для покера день, мне не повезло, а потом моего друга плохо обслужили, после всего этого мне нужен кто получше, настоящая текущая сучка, высшего класса, такая, что можно сводить на вечеринку, а потом месяцами отказываться уступить «ту шикарную дырку».

— Можно побыть для вас этой текущей сучкой? — робко спросил я, надеясь.  
Все это была игра, но лейтенант в любой момент мог встать и уйти, оставив меня одного, без проблем найдя себе кого-то высшего класса, что часто делал в самом начале, когда я не мог понять, чего ему хочется. — Пожалуйста.

— Ну попытайся, а если получится, то я возьму тебя на вечеринку, тебе же понравилось в прошлый раз, — он говорил, дыша мне в шею, и от этого по коже ползли мурашки. — Сучка была такой послушной, так всем понравилась. Расскажи мне, что понравилось ей.

Он поцеловал меня еще раз, а после — наклонился и начал громко, очень громко, влажно, мокро, больно, идеально вылизывать моё ухо.

— Ей нравилось радовать вас, — начал говорить я, вспоминая. — И всегда будет нравиться. Это был первый раз, она ужасно волновалась, что не сможет быть хорошей. Но вы сказали, что у неё должно получиться. Без вариантов. А потом чуть выебали в машине…

— Она так краснела, я просто не мог удержаться, к тому же волновался, что её могут порвать, программа была насыщенная.

Лейтенант снова сел на колени между моих ног и потрогал мой все еще вялый, несмотря на возбуждение, член. Ночью я кончил столько раз, что мысль о стояке пугала.

— Сколько членов в тебя засунули? Сколько хуев? Помнишь? — он начал оттягивать, мять мою мошонку. — Или тебе было так хорошо, что не считал? Пожалуй, я сам тебе об этом расскажу.

Он поднялся с дивана и стал стягивать джинсы.

— Вначале тебя облокотили о стену, именно так, сам ты не делал ничего. А потом — начали ебать, по очереди, один хуй вынимали из твоей дырки, и его место сразу занимал другой. Тебя хватали за задницу, и ебли, ебли, ебли.

Я слушал его, пытаясь дрочить член и лаская тугие, вставшие горошинами соски.

— Потом желающих поиметь такую дырку стало больше, — лейтенант приглушил свет и вернулся на кровать. — И все были так нетерпеливы, что тебя поставили раком и начали ебать с двух сторон.

На его голое тело падали тени.

— Хуи так растягивали твои губы, что я даже подумал, что ты треснешь, — он сжал мои руки своими вечно горячими ладонями, всегда оставляющими на мне цветущие синие пятна, накрыл меня собой, прижимая к кровати, снова зашептал в истерзанное, горящее ухо: — Но ты быстро пришёл в себя, такие шлюхи, как ты, — просто резиновые.

На мгновение он замолчал, просто вжимаясь в меня все сильнее и сильнее — обжигающая гладкая кожа и старые шрамы на животе, ровное дыхание и тяжело, глухо стучащее сердце, ногти до крови в моих запястьях.

Я мог только просить. Всегда только просить.

— Пожалуйста, — и я попросил.

Лейтенант Келли приподнялся и посмотрел на меня — даже не видя чётко, я знал, что зрачки у него были черные, на всю радужку.

— Потом ты не мог даже стоять раком, — медленно, будто нехотя снова заговорил он, и я попытался улыбнуться. Губы дрожали, не слушались.

— Тебя перевернули на спину, из дырки уже текло, — резко, внезапно отстранившись, он схватил меня за колено, дёрнул его, выворачивая вбок, раскрывая перед собой, и надавил пальцем на края ануса. Я вскинул бедра, насаживаясь полностью, и застонал — этого было мало, анус сжимался, пульсировал.

Он вставил второй палец, третий, но почти сразу отодвинулся и, чуть помедлив, вытер руку о мой живот — от холодной смеси смазки и спермы меня передёрнуло, и он засмеялся.

— Знаешь, ты должен быть мне благодарным: если бы я не следил за всеми твоими трахальщиками, страшно подумать, что можно было бы от тебя подхватить, — он наклонился, взял круглую диванную подушку. Голубую и дурацкую, Стив ее очень любил и постоянно засыпал с ней в обнимку.

— О чем это я говорил… — лейтенант подсунул подушку мне под задницу и снова закинул на себя мои ноги. — Точно. И все это время тебе говорили, какая ты шлюха, какая ты разъёбанная, как ты радуешься каждому новому хую, как ты стонешь.

Открыв тюбик смазки — в этом доме везде, везде была смазка — он вылил немного на себя — я пытался посмотреть, но твёрдая хватка и недостаток света мешали.

— Ты тогда кончил раза три, причём не трогая себя за вот это, — он ткнул пальцем в мой член. — Потому что тебе это не нужно. Скажи мне, когда ты в последний раз кончал не от хуя в заднице? Я не помню. И именно поэтому нытье про «я устал», «дырка болит», «большие хуи мне натёрли» так бесит, — договорил он.

И влепил мне пощёчину.

— Такого быть не должно. Понятно? — он ударил меня еще раз, по другой щеке.

— Да, да, конечно, — пообещал я.

Хмыкнув, он рассеянно кивнул, отвлекаясь, оказаться не в центре его внимания — как рыбе выброшенной на берег — не вдохнуть. Посмотрев вбок, надо мной, застыв на мгновение, лейтенант закрыл глаза, будто соглашаясь с чем-то, повёл плечами и немного расслабился — разгладилась морщина на лбу, я всегда её ненавидел, все тело словно стало мягче.

— Хорошо, — он погладил меня по щеке, приложил ладонь к пекущим горячим следам. — Ты молодец, мне не стоит в тебе сомневаться. Правда?

Лейтенант улыбался — только глазами и лёгким изгибом губ, но от облегчения меня затрясло — теперь он только играл со мной, как любил делать в хорошем настроении.

Я закивал и наконец-то смог нормально улыбнуться в ответ. Потянулся и обнял его за плечи — сейчас можно было трогать самому: меня словили на полпути, вплели пальцы в волосы на затылке и медленно, глубоко поцеловали.

— Конечно, правда, — смог ответить я между поцелуями.

— Ну конечно, — согласился он. — Спина затекла? Давай мы тебя перевернём, так будет удобнее, ну, давай, мой хороший, — он развернул меня, прижал спиной к себе — его сердце стучало все так же громко, а кожа была горячей и сухой, я чувствовал, как мой пот пачкает её, впитывается.

Теперь я смотрел в стенку, а он обнимал меня, как большая ложка маленькую — комнаты не существовало — я был от неё спрятан, закрыт чужим телом, полностью покорен — будто ничего вокруг больше не было. И отдельного меня не было тоже.

— Давай, согни ноги, — лейтенант Келли погладил меня по спине, и я раздвинул бедра, чтобы ему было удобнее. Он тихо засмеялся и потёрся членом о мои ягодицы, уложил мою голову себе на руку, накрыл мой рот пальцами, развёл губы и надавил на губы, открывая. — Вот так, хорошо.

Подхватил меня под коленку, раскрывая еще больше и особо не нежничая, вставил, быстро и грубо. Сразу до конца. И двинул бёдрами, задавая быстрый темп, вбиваясь в меня с таким остервенением, будто хотел залезть внутрь полностью.

Кровь стучала пульсом в ушах, и я не слышал ничего, кроме его глухого ритма.

В самом начале всего этого Коно позвала меня на пляж. Волны были просто офигительными, и она смеялась больше, чем я видел за все наше знакомство. А потом — глядя в сторону — она сказала, что ее брат может быть... Она любит его, он пережил столько всего, но он может быть... Спросила, понимаю ли я, каким он может быть? Как будто в такой хороший день нельзя было произносить вслух, каким может быть лейтенант Келли. Или как будто мы и не знаем, как именно это сказать.

Но, конечно же, я понимал.

Кожа, плоть, кровь, мускулы. Прикосновение. Контакт.

Пот и слюна. Дыхание.

Дотронуться, прижать, раскрыть. Пробраться вглубь и еще глубже. Залезть в голову, победить, покорить, сломать, собрать заново. Остаться внутри. Дёргать за крючки, ловить в расставленные сети. Подсекать. Вздёргивать на леске.

Войти, поцеловать, укусить. Кончить. Вот это уже было слишком просто.

— Мне немного жалко этот диван, чего только он не видел, — лейтенант Келли сжал зубы на моей шее, рванул кожу, болью вырывая меня из оцепенения, и вынул член, отстраняясь. — Хотя сама гостиная практически девственна. Недоработка, не находишь?

У меня не особо получалось поддерживать подобные шутливые разговоры, я даже не сразу начал понимать, что он шутит и подтрунивает ради самого подтрунивания, а не издевается надо мной, потому я только перевернулся на спину и промычал что-то невнятное. Без его рук, абсолютно голый и растраханный — я чувствовал сокращения мышц, пустоту внутри — я ощутил себя потерянным. Будто меня покинули. Крючки вынули, сети порвали.

Стало холодно.

— Не смотри на меня так, эти щенячьи глазки просто невыносимы, — лейтенант Келли наклонился и поцеловал меня в висок. — Хочется тебя усыновить, а это как-то нездорово. — Он немного помолчал и договорил: — По крайней мере, именно сейчас, правда, дорогой?

— Конечно, папочка, — тихо ответил я, и он поцеловал меня еще раз.

— Молодец, — лейтенант потянул меня за плечо, поднимая, и сел, опустив ноги на пол.

Я растеряно уставился на него, не понимая, чего он хочет, голова не работала, думать было сложно, хотелось лечь и только бездумно двигаться, подмахивать, принимать в себя член, плыть на качающихся тёплых волнах.

Он поднял бровь и покачал головой, демонстративно раздвинул колени — его член, только вынутый из моей дырки, покачивался в такт тяжёлому дыханию, блестел в приглушенном свете — смазка и сперма, еще Гровера, стекала по нему на бархатистую на вид, и я знал, о боже, я знал, что не только на вид, мошонку.

— Ну, — лейтенант Келли хлопнул себя по бедру, — иди сюда.

И я пошёл. Пополз.

Ноги почему-то слушались плохо, и я покачнулся, встав. Тем легче было опуститься вниз, на колени, потянуться к нему, опереться локтями и взять в рот головку. За мгновения остывающая и нагревающаяся горькая вязкая сперма — как же я мечтал, чтобы Гровер бросил курить свои мерзкие сигары, курить и приходить на вечера покера — химический привкус смазки, все смешалось, смылось почти сразу. Осталась только моя слюна и всегда перебивающий все вкус лейтенанта Келли. Его член, который я сунул за щеку, начал сосать, расслабил горло и взял глубже. Так глубоко, как смог.

— Прогнись, — лейтенант потянул меня за волосы, насаживая на себя. Глаза заслезились, и я заморгал, старательно задышал носом. — Подними задницу выше.

Было больно и неудобно, колени пекло — снова прикрывать ожоги от ковров пару дней — но я выгнулся, выставляясь.

— Ниже, — скомандовал он, и я спустился влажными поцелуями вниз и начал облизывать его яйца, тщательно и старательно.

Движение почувствовалось, предугадалось за мгновение до того, как на мои ягодицы опустились большие мозолистые ладони, потянули в стороны — я застонал с набитым ртом и выгнулся еще больше — аккуратные пальцы потрогали анус, начали мять края, залезая внутрь.

— Это действительно красиво, — мягко и задумчиво сказал Стив. — Я бы мог делать это часами.

— Да неужели? — лейтенант Келли отстранил меня — по подбородку потекла слюна — и уложил щекой к себе на бедро, зарылся рукой в волосы и начал мягко массировать голову.

Еще утром от этих пальцев, движений, сильных и аккуратных прикосновений по затылку катилась горячая волна, а сейчас вся кожа была словно вывернута, содрана с меня и натянута на барабаны. Я был, как распятая шкура, — нелепая картина застряла в голове, и внезапно захотелось заплакать, в темноту, тишину. Но все еще возбуждённый лейтенант Келли гладил меня по голове, и Стив трогал меня своими широкими ладонями.

И Стив.

— Ну, я и делаю это часами, — он навалился на меня, я почувствовал, как к спине прижалась его грудь — жёсткие волосы, мышцы, твёрдые соски. — Можно, детка? Тебе же это тоже нравится?

Лейтенант Келли лишь улыбнулся.

— Да, — тихо ответил я и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть эту улыбку.

Стив прикасался ко мне. Поцеловал в шею, спустился к плечам, провёл носом по лопаткам. Белки целуются, чтобы узнать друг друга — однажды мы ходили в зоопарк — а Стив всегда трётся носом, будто говорит «эй, смотри, это я, ты же узнал мой нос? разве можно иначе?» Он попытался прикусить кожу на пояснице, зубы соскользнули, и он просто начал вылизывать меня.

Внутрь толкнулись пальцы.

— Только два, детка, хорошо? — я закивал, закусив губу и не открывая глаза. Двух было мало, я открывался, растягивался легко, как старая резинка для волос, — вроде и есть, но толку мало. Но все же любят старые резинки для волос. Наверное.

— Добавлю еще два, — Стив говорил хрипло, как после забега, и я сжался на его пальцах, взволновать его еще больше, порадовать, постараться. Он положил правую ладонь мне на бок, сжимая пальцы, фиксируя на месте, и начал быстро двигать пальцами во мне. Проговаривая все вслух.

И я рухнул в его «хороший мальчик, красивый мальчик, да, вот так, ты такой замечательный, давай еще несколько, боже, детка, мне так нравится, а тебе, так хорошо». В движения пальцев, запах, шепчущий голос, который так легко узнать, тон и тембр, быстро и медленно, тихо и громко, привычно и каждый раз так остро, ново, постоянно, но будто в последний раз. Дурацкий глупый страх.

— Детка, — прохрипел Стив и убрал пальцы, отстранился. Рука в моих волосах застыла, словно ожидая чего-то. — Не сегодня. Больше не могу.

Лейтенант Келли хмыкнул, возвращая меня к реальности. Я открыл глаза —  
его лицо не выражало ни-че-го, но что-то было не то, не так. Паника начала подниматься грязной мусорной волной — воздух загустел, стало тяжело дышать. Усталость, боль в коленях — все ушло, остался только этот не-такой воздух, и я сосредоточился на вдохе и выдохе. Вдохе и выдохе.

— Ох, детка, — Стив рванул меня за плечо, поднимая. — Все хорошо, что ты, все хорошо, — он положил ладонь мне на лоб, так по-домашнему, словно проверяя температуру.

— Да, — медленно произнёс лейтенант Келли и протянул ко мне руку. Как к дикому животному. — Все хорошо, ты — молодец, не переживай. Иди сюда.

Вдвоём они уложили меня на диван: успокаивающе, легко касаясь. Море было тёплым и ласковым — я снова плыл под толщей воды, и это было так хорошо. На краю сознания, сбоку и далеко кто-то что-то говорил. Что-то неважное.

— … паника, Стив, все это просто…

— … ты странный сегодня, не могу понять…

— … да, не стоило, мне жаль…

Рядом, касаясь меня, задевая, они сплелись клубком — я повернул голову на бок и смотрел, как они прижимались друг к другу, двигались отчаянно и рвано, как животные. Бёдра к бёдрам. Татуировки Стива смазывались, расплывались, лейтенант Келли обнимал его за плечи, втискивал в себя напряжёнными пальцами.

— Сильнее.

— Боже… — лейтенант Келли засмеялся и зажал Стиву рот, но тот мотнул головой и спросил: — На работе тебе тоже постоянно хочется командовать?

— Ну, кто-то же должен.

— И действительно, это ведь не моё, — Стив поцеловал его в шею и резко впился в губы. Их движения замедлялись, становились плавнее, нежнее.

Пока не прекратились окончательно. В оглушающей тишине было слышно лишь тяжёлое дыхание. Такое громкое, что пробивалось сквозь мою воду. На диване почему-то стало тесно.

Наверное, не только мне — лейтенант Келли сдвинул с себя Стива и встал, он всегда замечал все первым. И исправлял.

— Мне пора, — сказал он и провёл пальцами по моему лицу, оставляя полосу спермы — его и Стива. Наклонился ниже и еле слышно прошептал: — Оставайся, мой дорогой, ему так одиноко.

Выпрямился, молча кивнул и ушёл, растворяясь в темноте.

Когда мотоцикл отъехал от окна гостиной — по стене проползли пятна света от фар — Стив повернулся ко мне и, подпирая голову рукой, спросил:

— Хочешь остаться? Посмотрим что-то, закажем пиццу, Гровер доел даже крекеры.

От упоминания еды, Гровера и еды меня затошнило, все еще хотелось в покой, в полную темноту, обратно, под толщу воды.

— Да, — ответил я. — Конечно, Стив. Конечно, хочу.

Лейтенант Келли всегда исправлял проблемы. Стив всегда улыбался, как радостный лабрадор. Как будто я делаю одолжение, соглашаясь, разрешая ему что-то. А я разрешил бы Стиву даже надеть во время секса цепочку и свитер с высоким воротом. Все равно считается.


End file.
